Prof et Élèves
by Gaypowa
Summary: Quand le gentil prof du Glee Club devient un homme pervers et assoiffé de sexe.


**Voici un OS défi donné par Jukeipe !**

**Je pouvais faire ce que je voulais la seule contrainte était que ça devait être un Threesome Will x Sam x Blaine.**

**Donc voilà, j'espère que ça te plaira ! :3**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Will Schuester n'était pas un prof comme les autres, en effet, il entretenait une relation plutôt particulière avec ses élèves. Il était un prof sympathique, souriant et agréable.

Mais il n'était pas celui que tout le monde prétendait, il avait une face sombre.

Il se dirigea vers la salle du Glee Club, et quand il arriva devant il y trouve Sam et Blaine qui parlaient.

Il entra en fermant la porte derrière lui.

- Bonjour monsieur Schuester, dit Sam en souriant.

Le professeur lui sourit.

- Vous parliez de quoi ? demanda t-il.

- Blaine et moi on voudrait pimenté notre vie sexuelle, répondit le beau blond.

Blaine se contenta de baisser les yeux en rougissant.

Will savait que les deux adolescent étaient ensemble depuis un petit un moment, mais il ne leur connaissait pas ce côté. Il devait sauté sur l'occasion.

- Comment ça ? rétorqua Will.

- Avec un mec plus vieux, ce serait plus excitant, fit le petit brun.

Un sourire pervers apparut sur le visage du plus vieux des trois.

- Pourquoi pas moi ?

Les deux ados se regardèrent quelques instants, si on mettait de côté le fait que c'était leur professeur, Will était un homme très beau gosse, avec un physique très agréable, et il était viril, tout ce qu'il leur fallait.

Ils se contentèrent de faire oui de la tête et le sourire de Will se fit plus large.

Will n'était pas du genre tendre avec les personnes avec qui il couchait, et c'est deux là n'échapperaient pas à la règle.

Il se leva et se mit devant Blaine qui était rester assez discret depuis le début.

Il posa la main sur sa tête remplie de gel et la colla contre son entre-jambes. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres su plus vieux.

La vue plaisait apparemment à Sam, car il se touchait par dessus son jean.

- Branle toi, fais grossir la bête, lança Will en gémissant.

Sam avait chaud, très chaud. Il ouvrit sa braguette et sortit son sexe de son boxer. Il commença des mouvements de vas et viens autour de son sexe en fermant les yeux.

Le jean du Will avait gonflé depuis tout à l'heure, et la vue du sexe imposant de Sam à côté de lui ne l'aida pas à se calmer.

- Occupes toi de Blaine maintenant, grogna le professeur.

Il baissa le jean de Blaine, ainsi que son boxer et prit le sexe entier du brun dans sa bouche, il n'arriva pas à tout entrer, le sexe de Blaine était tout aussi imposant que le sien. Blaine grognait et gémissait.

Will déboutonna son jean, le baissa et se retrouva en boxer. Un boxer qui moulait parfaitement la monstrueuse bête qui y était.

Il recolla le visage du brun dessus tandis que ce dernier se faisait toujours sucer par le blond.

Will n'en pouvait plus, il avait chaud, tout son corps tremblait.

Il ouvrit sa chemise et la balança plus loin. Son torse était un peu poilu, mais pas trop, il avait les abdominaux dessinés, un vrai régale pour les yeux.

Il baissa son boxer, et enfonça sa queue dans la bouche de Blaine sans ménagement, la queue beaucoup trop grosse pour la bouche de Blaine entra difficilement au départ, mais le petit brun s'habitua très vite.

Will indiqua à Sam de se levé et de monter d'une marche pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de sa queue.

Sam s'exécuta et Will prit sa queue en bouche. Sam dut se retenir de crié, les caresses buccales du plus vieux étaient divines.

Will savait y faire, mais il suçait tellement bien que Sam dût l'arrêter pour ne pas jouir trop vite.

La tension sexuelle était à son comble dans la salle, Will devait passé aux choses sérieuses ou il allait explosé.

Il retira sa queue de la bouche du brun et tira Sam devant lui. Il leva Blaine et le retourna pour que ça fasse une queue.

- Baise ton copain, lâcha Will qui massait les fesses de Sam.

- Euh.. Sans préparation, ni capotes ? demanda le blond.

-Non, baise le, et sauvagement.

Sam n'attendit pas plus longtemps, il entra lentement en Blaine qui grimaça de douleur quand il sentit cette chose entrangè en lui. Mais quand Sam fut totalement en lui, il commença des mouvement de vas-et-viens lents et doux.

- Vas-y plus fort, baise le ! ordonna Will.

L'autorité du professeur excitait Sam au plus haut point, il gémit et accéléra ses coups de bassin.

Will était en extase, il observa la scène un petit moment avant de pénétrer Sam avec force.

Sam cria, de plaisir et de douleur. La queue de Will était épaisse et puissante, il aimait ce côté sauvage.

Will le baisait sauvagement, son anus était mit à rude épreuve.

Le professeur grognait, gémissait, il était au septième ciel.

Sam accélérait ses mouvement aussi. Blaine se branlait, tout ça l'excité beaucoup trop.

- Je .. je vais jouir, gémit Sam.

- Blaine suce le et avale tout.

Le blond se retira de Blaine et le brun prit la queue dans sa bouche. Quant à Will, il continuait de baiser Sam avec sauvagerie.

- Oh mon dieu..., soupira Sam.

Il jouit dans la bouche de son petit-ami, et celui ci avala toute la semence et nettoya le sexe de son copain. Quand il termina il se lécha les lèvres.

- Blaine ramène toi, je veux goûter à ton jus, dit Will.

Blaine se précipita vers Will, il avait besoin de se vider, ou il exploserait.

Il enfonça son sexe dans la bouche du prof, il toucha le fond de sa gorge et il gémit bruyamment.

Il avait les mains sur la tête de Will, il le dominait.

- Allez, plus vite, ordonna le brun. Will grogna autour du sexe et envoya des vibrassions dans tout le corps de Blaine.

- Putain putain putain... allez y ! Buvez ça ! cria Blaine comme un sauvage.

Et il se vida dans la gorge de son professeur. Il avala tout ce qui fut sortit et pompa une dernière fois la queue du jeune Anderson.

- Miam ! Maintenant je vais juté dans le petit cul de Sam.

- Putain, faîtes ce que vous voulez, c'est trop bon, dit Sam qui se mordait les lèvres.

Will hurla comme un sauvage et sa queue explosa à l'interieur du jeune blond. Son sperme alla au plus profond de l'anus de Sam.

Il continua ses mouvement tout en jouissant, c'était le paradis.

Il se retira, tout transpirant.

Ils se rhabillèrent, et le professeur partit.

- Oh mon dieu, je vais plus pouvoir marcher pendant des mois ! Mais c'était tellement putain de bon, fit Sam des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Blaine rigola.

- Ouais, mais t'y habitue pas trop, t'es à moi.

Le blonde sourit.

- Oh mais je préfère largement quand c'est toi qui me prend, fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Et ils s'embrassèrent, toujours sous le choc de l'expérience qu'ils venaient de vivre avec leur professeur.

**Voilàààààààà ! **

**Avis ? :3**

**Bisouilles, à la prochaine. **

**Kéz.**


End file.
